Amnésie
by NanaNara
Summary: Naruto a enfin retrouvé Sasuke, mais celui semble avoir perdu la mémoire. *SASUNARU* / OS / OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon


Titre: Amnésie

Résumé: Naruto a enfin retrouvé Sasuke, mais celui semble avoir perdu la mémoire.

*SASUNARU* / OS / OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

*Kisu*

**********************************************************************************************************

Petit blablabla de l'autatrice: Un gros MEA CULPA pour les fautes d'orthographes! J'ai relu, re-relu et re-re-relu mais nous ne sommes jamais a l'abri des quelques fautes et oublis qui passent a la trappe!

A propos des reviews: pour ceux qui ont un profil je réponds directement, pour les autres c'est sur mon profil! Voila. ^^

Euh... Bah... Je crois que c'est tout le moment.

Bonne Lecture!! ^^

_________________________________________________________________________

_-Raaa merde!_ Ce délicieux juron venait de sortir de la jolie bouche d'un blond fulminant contre le temps capricieux de ses derniers jours. Il était partit en mission accompagné de trois autres de ses amis et ils rentraient enfin.

_-Du calme Naruto._

_-Du calme? C'est facile à dire. Mais moi j'en ai assez de ce temps de merde!! Autant a Suna il faisait trop chaud et trop sec autant la pluie mouillée c'est pas mon truc!_

-.-'

_-Naruto... Tiens, regarde il y a une maison de thé au bout de la route, allons-y le temps que ca se calme. _Celui qui venait de parler faisait partit de son équipe depuis peu de temps mais l'appréciait de plus en plus malgré son comportement désappointant.

Les quatre shinobis se dirigèrent donc vers la petite maison de thé et qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise quand en arrivant devant, une vielle femme faisait rentré un garçon a l'intérieur. Et ce garçon n'était pas n'importe qui. Il s'agissait de Sasuke Uchiha. Le blond se mit à courir de plus en plus vite pour voir si ce n'était pas une illusion. Ce ne serait pas la première fois...

Les trois autres le suivirent eux aussi surpris et dans l'attente. Le blond pénétra dans l'établissement mais la vielle et le garçon n'étaient plus à porté de vue. Une jeune fille se posta devant eux pour les installer à une table. Naruto resta debout le regard perdu. Il alpagua la jeune femme.

_-Excusez moi, j'ai cru voir un garçon, un brun, entrer ici avec une vielle dame. Est-ce que... _Il s'arrêta soudainement car la vielle venait de refaire apparition et il se dirigea donc vers elle.

_Madame?_

_-Bonjour mon garçon. Je peux quelque chose pour toi?_

Le blond lui montra le passage par lequel elle venait de passer.

_-Sasuke..._

_-Sasuke? Vous connaissez le garçon?!!_

_-Alors c'est vraiment lui?_ Son sourire s'était illuminé.

_-Je ne sais comment il s'appelle. Mon mari l'a retrouvé il y a quelque jour, il était à bout de force. Apparemment il a perdu la mémoire car il ne sait plus qu'il y est. Mais si vous... Tu voudrais le voir?_

_-Oui!_

_-Attend ici je vais le chercher._

La dame repartit et Naruto se retourna vers ses amis qui l'observaient. Ils attendaient eux aussi impatiemment de savoir si le brun était vraiment l'ami t'en cherché par le blond. Blond qui en voyait les autres regarder quelque chose qui devait se tenir derrière lui avec des yeux de hiboux. Lentement il se retourna et tomba sur deux orbes obsidiennes qu'il aimait tant. C'était lui, Sasuke. Toujours le même, toujours aussi beau. Seulement quelque chose avait changé. Son regard. Autre fois froid, hautain, distant ; il regardait à présent Naruto avec étonnement, douceur, son regard avait quelque chose de chaleureux.

_-Sa...su...ke?_

_-Bonjour. _Le brun lui fit un tendre sourire. _Oba-chan m'a dit que vous me connaissez peut-être. Alors? _Son visage était amusé. Il voyait la tête du blond passer par toutes les expressions faciales. Puis son regard se voila, blessé? _Quelque chose ne va pas?_

_-Tu... Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, Sasuke?_

_-Sasuke? C'est comme ça que je m'appelle?_

_-Hn_. Le brun se mit à rougir et détourna son regard.

_-Et? Et vous? Toi?_

_-Je suis Naruto. Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien? _Le brun hocha négativement la tête.

_-Nous sommes amis? _Le magnifique regard bleu du blond se voila de nouveau et baissa la tête.

_-Oui. En quelque sorte. Viens, il y a d'autres personnes que tu connais là-bas._ Naruto lui montra la table de ses amis.

Ils se joignirent aux trois autres pendant qu'on leur servait du thé et une assiette de brochette de dango. Sasuke eut une petite étincelle dans le regard et se saisit d'une des brochettes pour la déguster. Trois des quatre autres personnes le regardaient éberlué.

_-J'ai quelque chose sur le nez?_

_-Euh... Sasuke, tu aime bien, ça?_

_-Oui pourquoi? Vous n'aimez pas? Si vous n'en voulez pas..._ pour finir sa phrase il prit une autre brochette.

_-Oui bon bref. Sasuke je te présente Neji. _Il désigna le brun aux yeux de neige en face de lui. _Voici Shikamaru. _Il montra le brun coiffé comme un ananas assit à la droite de Neji. Puis il pointa du doigt le dernier. _Et ca c'est Sai._

Le brun les detailla tout trois, puis haussa les épaules et reprit une autre brochette. Naruto lui retira l'assiette et lui cria presque dessus.

_-Mais enfin Sasuke?!! Tu déteste ca!! Enfin tu détestais ca... Sasuke?_ Le brun se tourna vers lui levant un sourcil interrogateur. Le blond, lui, se tourna vers les trois autres qui ne savaient pas plus quoi faire que leur ami. Sasuke reprit la parole.

_-Alors? Depuis combien de temps on ne s'est pas vu? Je suis absent depuis combien de temps?_

Le blond se leva, soupira et sortit prendre l'air. Sai se leva pour allé parler au blond. Pendant ce temps, les deux autres se retournèrent vers le brun.

_-Il y a un problème?_

_-Ecoute Sasuke. Je sais que ce n'est pas évident mais nous n'étions pas vraiment amis. Enfin en ce qui me concerne..._

_-Neji... Ouais bon c'est vrai qu'on n'était pas très pote. Je pense vraiment que le seul avec qui tu es vraiment eu un lien ce fut Naruto._

_-Mmh, c'est vrai que je ressens quelque chose de bizarre en le regardant._ Les deux autres s'échangèrent un regard et retournent à la conversation.

_-Enfin bref. Pour résumé, tu n'as pas eu une enfance des plus faciles. Puis tu t'es retrouvé dans l'équipe de Naruto. Il a toujours voulu être comme toi, que tu le regarde, que tu l'accepte._ Le brun se sentit blessé, il s'en voulait. _Puis, Naruto à évolué beaucoup plus vite que se que tout le monde pensait, et toi en particulier. Tu n'en pouvais plus et en ayant assez de stagner tu es partis du village pour te joindre a Orochimaru. Un ancien ninja de notre village pratiquant des expériences plutôt douteuses..._

_-Je suis un ninja?_

_-Oui plutôt doué même, tu appartient au clan Uchiha quand même!! Bref! Tu es resté 3ans chez l'autre psychopathe, puis tu l'as tué avant d'allé tuer ton frère, qui entre parenthèse avait tué tout votre clan il y a des années._

Sasuke ouvra les yeux au maximum puis il fronça les sourcils.

_-En gros je suis un vrai connard?!_

_-Et encore... Après en avoir finit avec Itachi, ton frère, tu as rejoins l'Akatsuki, grande organisation criminelle n'ayant qu'un seul but: trouvé Naruto et le tué._ Le brun rouvrit ses yeux et ils se remplirent de larmes sans trop vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il quitta la table et alla vider son estomac à l'extérieur.

Naruto s'était précipité et posa sa main dans le dos du brun lui demandant si tout allait bien. Sasuke lui repensa à se que venait de dire Neji et Shikamaru. Des flashs apparurent dans sa tête. Son père, sa mère, Itachi. Le sang. Naruto. Une fille aux cheveux rose et un aux cheveux gris. Une sombre foret face à un ninja avalant un rouleau à l'aide de sa grande langue. Le blond se recouvrant d'un voile orange. Une cascade. Un éclair. Un homme pale aux longs cheveux noirs le regardant avec un grand sourire. Des combats. Un éclair. Un grand serpent blanc. Un homme lui ressemblant avec des pupilles rouges. Des flammes noires. Un masque orange. Du sang. Trois corps. Un jeune homme au visage pale comme ses cheveux. Une jeune femme aux cheveux rouge. Et un grand roux. Une forêt. Des yeux bleus. Un visage rieur. Puis il revint à la réalité vomissant de nouveau. Il se calma essuya sa bouche du revers de sa main et se releva regardant à nouveau Naruto se tenant devant lui. Son regard était perdu, il ne savait plus quoi faire.

L'instant d'après il se jetait dans les bras du blond le serrant contre lui. Pleurant de tout son soul.

-_Pardon!! Pardon!!! Je t'en pris!!! Pardonne-moi!!! Je ne sais pas tout encore mais pardon!!! Je t'ai fait du mal!! Est-ce que tu pourras me pardonner un jour? Je t'en supplie...._ Le blond tout d'abord surpris se ressaisit en prenant le brun par les épaules pour le décollé de lui. Il fixa son regard au sien puis essuya ses larmes du pouce.

_-Arrête!! Ce n'est pas le Sasuke que je connais la!! T'es un connard finit!! Pas un pleurnichard!!!_

_-Mais... Je... Je ne comprends rien. J'ai des flashs mais je les comprends pas tout va trop vite. Je... Pardon._

Il enlaça le blond tendrement enfouissant son visage dans le cou halé. Naruto lui se mit à rougir fortement et enlaça le brun à son tour.

_-Je te pardonne Sasuke. Je te pardonnerais toujours tout de toute façon. Je tiens beaucoup trop à toi. _Il sentit le brun dans son cou surpris par cette 'déclaration' mais il resta quand même à sa place.

Quand les autres sortirent ils sourirent en se regardant mais Shikamaru déchanta bien vite pensant qu'il faudrait le ramenner à Konoha. Un autre aussi déchanta en voyant le blond dans les bras du brun, mais pour une fois il se tut, rentrant de nouveau dans la petite maison de thé.

Ils passèrent toute la nuit a parlé du passé, quand Sasuke était au village, parfois des bribes de souvenirs lui revenaient ; puis vint le récit de ce qui c'était passé après le départ du brun. L'entrainement, l'attaque de l'Akatsuki etc.

_-Et ce... ces... enfin le truc Aka-machin, ils sont où maintenant?_

_-Crois moi je ne préfère pas le savoir, moins je les vois mieux je me porte._ Le blond venait de réprimer un frisson.

_-Pourquoi? _Il fallait s'y attendre, Sasuke avait compris qu'on lui cachait quelque chose sur le blond mais il n'avait pas vraiment posé la question.

_-Parce que..._

_-Naruto!_

_-Laisse le Sai._

_-Mais... On ne sait même pas s'il est vraiment amnésique! Si ca se trouve il est mission pour l'Akatsuki en ce moment même, et dès qu'on aura le dos tourné il s'en prendra à Naruto!_

_- Tais-toi!! _Le blond s'était levé et faisait face à Sai debout lui aussi de l'autre coté de la table.

_-Tsss vas-y fait ce que tu veux, mais compte pas sur moi si j'ai raison! _Le brun tourna les talons et monta dans la chambre qu'ils avaient prise.

_-T'es dur avec lui Naruto..._

_- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi Neji?!_

_-Désolé_. Les trois shinobis de Konoha tournèrent la tête vers le brun qui avait parlé._ C'est ma faute si vous vous disputer, pardon._

_-Putain mais arrête de t'excuser toi aussi! RAAAAaaaaa! Je vais faire un tour! _Le blond sortit de table et alla s'échouer sur un des bancs de l'extérieur. Il fut rejoint par Shikamaru qui s'alluma une cigarette. _Désolé Shika ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi..._

A l'intérieur, Sasuke regardait l'entrée de l'établissement. Neji attira l'attention du brun à lui.

_-Sasuke?_

_-Qu'est ce qui se passe? _Il avait envi d'hurler, il en pouvait plus de ne pas se souvenir, de ne rien comprendre. Et puis cette scène qui venait de se passer le mettais mal a l'aise. L'autre brun soupira.

_-C'est un peu compliqué..._

_-J'ai tout mon temps._

_-Tu veux savoir quoi?_

_-Pourquoi Sai l'a empêché de parler? Que voulait-il me dire? Et pourquoi Sai est partit comme ça?_

_-Ok, les pires questions... Pour la première, Sai a donné la réponse il craint que tu ne sois pas réellement amnésique. Pour la deuxième c'est à Naruto de te le dire._

_-Pourquoi Sai a l'air si énervé contre moi? Je lui ai fait quelque chose de mal?_

_-En quelque sorte. Bon comme tu sais il a été intégré dans l'équipe de Naruto pour te remplacer, et c'était un paralysé du cerveau pour ce qui concernait les relations humaines. En faite... Sai est tombé amoureux de Naruto, et Naruto, lui aime quelqu'un qui ressemble un peu à Sai physiquement. Alors ils sont sortis ensemble. Ça n'a pas vraiment fonctionné, ils se sont séparés et depuis peu Sai et Shikamaru sont ensemble, mais Sai est toujours sur Naruto._

_-Whaaa. C'est les Feux de l'Amour chez vous!! Mais Shikamaru s'en fou? Enfin je veux dire, il a l'air proche de Naruto._

_-C'est un de ses meilleurs amis, après moi bien sur! Et puis Naruto y ai pour rien, ou presque, il n'aurait pas du donné de l'espoir à Sai._

Sai qui passa d'ailleurs comme une furie dans la salle jetant un coup d'œil mortel a Sasuke, il passa la porte et réapparu trainant un Shikamaru désorienté derrière lui. Naruto rentra dans la salle et s'assis à coté de Neji, face à Sasuke.

_-Naruto, j'ai expliqué à Sasuke la situation avec Sai._ Le blond devint blanc comme un linge, mais retrouva ses couleurs quand Neji poursuivit. _Mais je ne lui ai pas dit pour __**lui**__. Bon je suis crevé je vais me coucher, et puis je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire. Bonne nuit!_

Neji monta et nos deux 'héros' se retrouvèrent enfin seul à seul.

_-Euh... Lui aussi il est gay?_

_-Oui._

_- La vache il y a que ca dans notre village._ Naruto tiqua sur le possessif qu'avait employé son ex coéquipier.

_-Tu as un problème avec ca peut-être?_

_-Non pas vraiment, je pense que je dois l'être moi même vu que tu m'attire beaucoup. Et puis quand je te regarde je ressens tous pleins de papillon dans le ventre et j'ai mal là._ Il lui montrait sa poitrine.

Non vraiment, pour Naruto le brun ne pouvait pas simuler. Il était crevé, et il aurait bien aimé rejoindre lui aussi son lit.

_-Ca te dit qu'on reparle de ça demain car je suis mort._

_-Si tu veux._

Quand Naruto arriva devant sa porte (celle de lui et Neji) il constata qu'elle était fermée de l'intérieur, et par expérience il ne vaut mieux pas réveiller un Neji qui dort.

_-Un problème?_

_-Neji a fermé grâce à un jutsu et je ne peux pas rentré._

_-Tu peux dormir avec moi._

_-Merci._

C'est qu'une fois dans la chambre que les connexions dans son cerveau se firent. Il allait dormir avec l'objet de tous ses fantasmes... Ils se déshabillèrent et se couchèrent. Heureusement qu'avec le temps Naruto avait appris à maitriser ses pulsions et son corps. Malheureusement, alors qu'il fermait les yeux et faisait abstraction du corps à demi nu de Sasuke à coté de lui, des bruits leur parvinrent aux oreilles.

_-Oh Ouiiii Shikaaaaa! ... Vas yyyy.... Plus fooooooooort!!_

Les yeux de Naruto se rouvrirent bien vite fixant le plafond.

_-Et ben... Il y en a qui s'en font pas. _Le blond tourna la tête vers Sasuke qui venait de parler. _Naruto..._

_-Quoi?_

_-Tu me fais bander_. Si les yeux du blond avaient pu sortirent de leurs orbites ils se seraient taillés en courant. _J'aimerais bien que tu me fasses crier comme Shikamaru fait avec Sai._ Les derniers neurones vivant de Naruto se firent la malle et il se jeta sur Sasuke pour l'embrasser.

A peine ses lèvres avaient touchées celle du brun qu'ils gémissaient déjà tout deux. Collés l'un a l'autre, se caressant. Naruto délaissa la bouche du brun pour s'en prendre à son cou, son torse. Malgré que Sasuke gémissait de bien être et de plaisir, une partie de lui était déçu, ce n'était pas vraiment son Sasuke... Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent quand le brun le poussa sur le dos et se retrouva à cheval sur lui l'embrassant. Il y avait quand même des restes apparemment.

Sasuke embrassa furtivement la peau de Naruto pour finalement arriver au boxer qu'il retira bien vite, suivit du sien. Il était vraiment pressé de gouter à cet ange blond et par conséquent il prit directement son sexe en bouche et entama des allées et venues. Le blond criait sous lui et ne tarda pas à se déverser dans la bouche du brun, qui n'en avala pas une goute. De ce fait une fois l'érection halé sortie de sa bouche, le liquide blanchâtre lui coula d'entre ses lèvres vers son menton.

Naruto paniqua et alla essuyer de ses doigts se qui lui appartenait, il récupéra tout de sa main et alors qu'il allait s'essuyer Sasuke s'allongea sur le dos les cuisses écarter lui demandant de venir. "Comment peut-on être aussi désirable", pensa Naruto. Face à l'invitation du brun il ne se fit pas prier et le rejoint bien vite pour l'embrasser et le pénétrer d'un premier doigt. Au deuxième, le blond toucha la prostate du brun et ce fut comme il était parcourut d'un éclaire, le faisant se tordre un instant, puis la seconde d'après il jouit sous les caresses du blond.

Blond, qui s'en formalisa pas plus que cela continuant ses allées et venues dans le corps du brun. Son désire réapparut bien vite, redonnant vie à son bas ventre.

_-Viens, Naruto, viens._ Ce ne fut que murmure mais le blond l'entendit, il retira ses doigts avant de venir se placer a l'entrée de l'intimité du Sasuke.

_-Tu es prêt?_

_-Hn, Hn._

Tout doucement il se glissa a l'intérieur de l'antre chaud et serré de son ami, répriment son envi de s'enfoncer d'un coup et de la pilonner comme un malade. Plusieurs minutes après il y était entièrement et récupérait les quelques larmes qui avaient perlés aux yeux du brun. Ses vas et viens commencèrent, tout d'abord lentement, puis plus violemant, plus rapides cherchant encore et toujours le point sensible du brun qui l'avait fait hurler tantôt.

Quand il le trouva enfin, le brun eut le souffle coupé un instant, le plaisir le submergea, mais quelque chose de bien plus surprenant se passa. C'est comme si son mécanisme avant rouillé c'était tout d'un coup remis en marche, lui faisant ainsi retrouver la mémoire. Naruto était surpris que son ami ne bouge plus les yeux limite exorbités.

_-Sasuke? Ca va? _Quand il croisa le regard de son vis à vis il comprit... Tout se passa très vite, Sasuke repoussa Naruto, inversa la situation se retrouvant au dessus de lui le regardant de son regard froid, ses poignets pris au piège au dessus de sa tête par une main. _Putain... Revoilà enfin l'homme que j'aime! _De son autre main, le brun serra le menton du blond entre ses doigts.

_-Ta gueule! Et embrasse-moi usuratonkashi!! _Ne lui laissant pas vraiment le choix il l'embrassa sauvagement, ses gestes étaient devenus brutaux. Il écarta les jambes de Naruto et le pénétra d'un coup jusqu'à la garde le faisant crier de douleur. Pourtant Sasuke s'approcha de son oreille et lui parla de sa voix grave et sensuelle qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle douce et limite fluette de l'après midi. _Chut, calme-toi, ce n'est qu'une douce et petite vengeance._

_-Tu parle encore de vengeance, cette fois je suis que tu es bien revenu! Mais de quoi tu veux te venger?_ Le blond haletait sous les coups que lui prodiguait Sasuke et il avait du mal à parler lui même, chacune de ses paroles étant accompagné d'un coup de rein.

-_Tu m'as remplacé un instant Naruto!_

_-Quoi? _C'était tellement bon qu'il ne comprenait qu'à moitié se que la voix de son aimé lui disait.

_-Sai... _Le blond se mit à sourire, et resserra son emprise sur les épaules du brun.

_-Tu es le seul que j'ai toujours aimé enfoiré!_

_-Hn, même si ca cela me coute de dire ca... Moi aussi. _Lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces deux derniers mots, sa voix était redevenu douce, pourtant il était bel et bien de retour. Apres ce cours instant de tendresse, la nature première du brun revient vite au galop, attrapant chacune des mains du blond dans les siennes pour le 'clouer' au lit et disposer librement de son corps. Une fois leur jouissance passée, ils s'écroulèrent essoufflés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers, un brun fulminait contre un blond trop lent à son gout.

_-Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a? Tu ne peux pas te dépêcher un petit peu!!_

_-Pardon? A qui la faute si j'ai mal au cul!!! _Un long silence s'en suivit, ils étaient arrivés dans la salle principale en bas. Assis a une table trois shinobis (les seuls clients d'ailleurs) les regardaient perplexes. Neji se risqua à parler le premier alors qu'ils s'asseyaient.

_-Euh... Sasuke?_

_-Quoi?!_

_-Il est revenu!_

La vielle propriétaire arriva à cet instant déposant une tasse de thé devant le brun.

_-Je pourrais avoir un café bien noir oba-chan._

_-Ok, donc t'es vraiment de retour. _Shikamaru toujours aussi blasé, fit comme si de rien était. _Comment ça se fait? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé?_

Le beau Sasuke prit une jolie teinte vermeille, alors qu'à coté de lui Naruto se redressait et faisait le fier.

_-Bah c'est grâce a... Aie!!! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé teme?!!!_

_-Parce que tu parle trop, comme d'habitude._

L'ambiance qui planait se matin là, ressemblait à celle qui se passait des années auparavant, avant que le brun déserte. Shikamaru appréhendait le moment qui allait suivre, mais en bon chef d'équipe il n'avait pas le choix.

_-Sasuke_. Tous se turent au ton de voix du Nara. _Nous avons perdus assez de temps et mon équipe doit rentrer faire son rapport à Tsunade-sama. Je te le demanderais qu'une fois, et ce sera ton unique chance. Vas-tu rentrer avec nous à Konoha?_

Il savait que cette question lui serait posé et il y avait réfléchit longuement.

_-Mon amnésie partielle est un petit cadeau de mon dernier combat avec Madara/Tobi, mon équipe s'est fait décimer ce jour la et de son coté il a perdu Kisame._

_-Oui nous en avons entendu parler, on ne savait pas que c'était toi. Mais tu n'étais pas de son coté?_

_-C'est une longue histoire et je sais que je devrais la répéter à l'Hokage donc vous pouvez attendre jusque là?_

_-Ce qui veut dire que tu viens avec nous?_ Il s'était fait sauté dessus par son petit ami qui sautillait à présent partout comme un gamin.

Sur le chemin du retour Naruto parla un peu avec Sai.

_-Désolé Sai._

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Je t'ai fait du mal et je m'en excuse._

_-C'est bon c'est passé, et puis je suis avec mon Shika maintenant et tout se passe très bien!!_

_-Oui on a cru entendre cette nuit..._

L'arrivée à Konoha fut un véritable calvaire, tout d'abord les explications de Sasuke. Il avait appris la vérité sur le passé de sa famille, et après rejoins l'Akatsuki, il avait eu un sursaut de lucidité (il avait surtout repensé a un certain blond aux yeux bleus) et avait décidé de quitter l'organisation criminelle pour rejoindre Konoha, mais Madara l'en avait empêché, ils s'étaient battu puis il avait essayé de s'enfuir et du coup son petit voyage temporel lui avait un peu ébranlé la mémoire. S'en suivit, vérifications, légers emprisonnement, procès, réhabilitation etc.

Sa partielle amnésie ne l'avait pas fait changer de comportement. Toujours aussi froid et distant avec le monde, sauf exception, aux coté de son blond. Il savait que leur combat avenir serait dur alors il profitait de chaque instant près de lui...

_-Mon ange?_

_-Oui Sasuke._

_-Je t'aime tu sais._

_-Oui, moi aussi Sasuke, moi aussi._

***FiN***


End file.
